


Living With a Dork

by Writinginstardust



Category: The Illuminae Files - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: Cuddles, Domesticy Fluff, Dorks in Love, Ezra is far too romantic for the author's heart to handle, F/M, Fluff, Living Together, and there's no real plot, despite the fact that everything he says came from her brain, hot chocolate makes a brief but important appearance, it's disgustingly fluffy omg, it's really cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Follow-up fic to It's About Time. Ezra and (Y/N) are living together months after finally confessing their long time crushes and cuddled together on the couch where it all began, they express the true extent of their feelings for each other.Look it's just romantic fluff okay.





	Living With a Dork

“Honey I’m home!” I could hear the gleeful grin in Ezra’s yelled greeting as he entered the apartment, snow dripping from his coat and soaking the floor.

“I swear, if you do that one more time I’m making you move out again.”

“Since when did you get boring?” He teased as he walked over to where I was laying on the couch wrapped in every blanket i could find. He dropped a quick kiss on my cheek, his lips cold and chapped from the weather, before moving to put the bags of groceries he’d bought in the kitchen.

“Since you decided to adopt the catchphrase of a bad 1980’s sitcom husband.”

“I’m wounded, (Y/N).” He looked over as he started putting away the food. “Are you gonna help or just lay there and watch TV?”

“Well if you’re giving me the choice, I think I’m gonna lay here and watch TV.” Still I pulled myself up, wincing at the loss of heat, and wandered over to help him put everything away. I wasn’t a monster.

We were done in a couple of minutes and I immediately set about making hot chocolate, it was much too cold to resist. Ezra sighed as I placed the streaming mug in his chilled hands, because _of course_ he’d forgotten to wear his gloves again no matter how many times I’d reminded him before he left, his eyes lighting up as he took a sip. It was a well known fact that I made the best hot chocolate of our friends and clearly Ezra was enjoying that added benefit of living with me.

With both drinks finished and a now much warmer boyfriend, I grabbed Ezra’s hand to drag him back to the couch, letting him lay down before flopping on top of him. He let out a soft  _oomf_ as I landed but didn’t complain and simply wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tightly against him. I shivered slightly as his hands slid beneath my thick jumper, bare skin being briefly exposed to the much cooler air before his warmth slowly seeped into me as I lay in his arms marvelling at the turn of events that had made this boy mine. Only a few short months ago we’d been nothing more than friends, now, thanks to an accidental movie night confession, we were living together and I’d never been happier.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?”

“You,” I said without thinking as I turned my head and propped myself up on Ezra’s chest. My hand came up to play with his hair - something I’d quickly discovered he loved - and his eyes fluttered shut as a contented sigh escaped his lips.

“Y’know, your existence is rather unfair,” I mused and he raised an eyebrow with a smile but didn’t open his eyes.

“How so?”

“Like you’re this 6’5 athletic heartthrob, the poster boy for masculinity, but you’re also literally the cutest person I’ve ever met. You’re kind and sweet and dorky and funny and the perfect boyfriend  _and_ you can kick ass.”

“What’s unfair about that?” He grinned.

“Well first off,” I raised a finger and tapped him on the nose, “it’s unfair to me because like how am I meant to get on with my life with you distracting me with your perfect…everything. And then it’s unfair to just about everyone else because no one can ever be as amazing as you and we all have to live with that knowledge every day.”

He opened his eyes to look at me for a moment, a light blush adorning his cheeks. It was adorable.

“I think you might be biased (Y/N).”

“Maybe,” I conceded with a shrug, “but it doesn’t make what I said any less true.”

His slightly embarrassed smile at that was a blessing. I’d never seen Ezra flustered before, wasn’t sure anyone had, but I found I really rather enjoyed it. It just made him even cuter to the point where I’m not entirely sure my poor heart could handle it.

“You’re definitely forgetting something very important though.”

“And what might that be?” I asked, a brow lifting in curiosity.

“I have the heart of the most incredible girl in the universe and nothing anyone else has can ever compare to that.” Somehow the look on his face was equal parts smug and loving as he looked up at me and continued. “And that girl has mine too, forever.”

“Who’s the girl? I’m gonna kick her ass and steal your heart from her.” I scowled at him but the joking in my tone was clear enough and Ezra simply laughed and flipped us so I was laying underneath him.

“You know exactly who the girl is.” He whispered, his face but an inch from my own.

“Kady? The girl from 3C? Oh it better not be Hanna, Nik will kill you.” I couldn’t keep the grin off my face as I suggested more and more ridiculous options and Ezra couldn’t help the little chuckle that escaped him even as he tried to look exasperated with me.

“Honestly,” he shook his head with a smile, “I try to have a romantic moment with you and this is what I get?”

“Yeah, but you wouldn’t have it any other way. You love me just the way I am I seem to recall you saying. Multiple times.”

“Nope, don’t remember, I think you’re making stuff up again.” He smirked down at me and I frowned in mock offence.

“Well if you’re going to be like that then I take back everything I said, you can go be someone else’s bad sitcom husband.” It took approximately 0.7 seconds for me to start giggling after that, Ezra joining me soon after.

“We both know you don’t want that (Y/N/N),” he grinned but it quickly softened into a more tender smile as he continued to look down at me, “and I don’t want to bug anyone else but you every day. Just you.”

“I don’t want you to stop bugging me every day either. You may be a giant dork, but I like to think you’re  _my_  giant dork.” My hand moved of its own accord and started brushing gently through Ezra’s hair again, I think I was starting to enjoy it even more than he did. He leaned into the touch and turned his head slightly to lightly kiss my palm, something that  _still_ made me melt every time.

“I am,” he murmured against my skin, his eyes closing briefly before flicking back to lock with mine. “I’m yours, completely yours, for as long as you want me to be. I love you and all your funny quirks, I wouldn’t change a single thing about you. I love you so much it’s hard to breathe sometimes and I feel like I’m drowning every time I look in your eyes… You kill me in every possible way but I’d die a thousand times just to spend a minute with you.”

The sincerity in his voice and the blatant adoration in his eyes completely took my breath away. He looked to be waiting for some kind of reaction as if he hadn’t just made my heart go supernova and my whole thought process shut down. Unable to form any coherent thoughts, I acted on instinct and pulled Ezra down to connect our lips, kissing him in a way I hoped would convey everything I need to. There were certainly no words which could do the job. With the way he melted into me I was fairly confident it was successful. This boy, this miracle of nature, was mine, and I was his. Our hearts belonged to each other and neither of us had any intention of asking for them back.


End file.
